User talk:Karlamon9
Dreamworks Animation I think you should leave a message on Wikia adoption requests, the wiki is in real need for a clean up and because I founded another wiki the past month I'm not eligible. According to this list, the user who created the wiki has been inactive since '08 and the only user with a lot of edits doesn't have admin rights. You should mention also that there's over 40 articles for deletion. --SN 02:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I have sent a request for admin rights and I'm awaiting for reply.--Karlamon9 10:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) (I wasn't prepared to become another admin! But this wiki needs it.) The DigiLink OMG! I love Digimon as well. That's why I sighed up to this (The wikia page not this actual wiki) wikia in the first place. Even check ma name: DigigirlsFan. Check out ma page here: DigigirlsFan. That is the page at Digimon Wiki. Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! 21:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:The DigiLink Really? My favourite digimon are on my page on Digimon Wiki. Here's the link: DigigirlsFan's Digi User Page. Lol Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! 18:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Fan fiction section Come and read my fanfiction stories and tell me what you think of them. Fan fiction section Come and read my fanfiction stories and tell me what you think of them. Wikia innactivity Hi, sorry for being inactive the last weeks, I saw the message on Fanpop but decided to leave a message here to ensure you got it. I have been inactive because of collage duties and stuff, but I'm not very busy, I'll be helping here again, mostly checking the recent changes page and undoing unproductive edits by users. The new logo looks good to me, I'll be adding it right now, I also will be testing out some new looks to the wiki, probably slightly changed from DreamWorks wiki, which I'll supervise too. I also am adding the info of the fourth Ice Age movie in the news and creating a section on Ice Age (series) for now, because the source just says they're making contracts with the voice actors. --SN 04:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Template for Fanwork I've made this template and want to add it to every fan article Template:Fanwork, please tell me if you approve it, you may change the text however you like and I suggest doing so if you believe it's too lenghty. --SN 04:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :The template looks like a good idea for the fan articles and I like how you've written it. However, I suggest that the message should be a bit shorter and have the template size smaller like the Real World template. Do you recon we should add the templates at the top or bottom of the articles?--Karlamon9 10:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I've revised the template, does it look alright now? I put it on the right like the real world one but I believe it'll do better if it's centered. I think it should be used on the top of the articles. --SN 01:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I now approve this template to be added to the fan articles and I do agree it's better centered. I also suggest on updating the Fan:General guidelines article about adding the template and creating external links (if the fanon is on an external website). Good job. :) --Karlamon9 09:52, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Another Ice Age short I've found out that there apparently is another Ice Age short called "Lost Historical Films on the Ice Age period" which was released on the Ice Age: The Meltdown DVD and possibly its Blu-ray re-release. I'll be doing some research about it but because the second film was quite successful here in Mexico 4 years ago, the DVD production was made on fast track and when I got it, it had few features and didn't include No Time For Nuts. Do you have some info on that short? (not NTFN) I'm asking just in case you own a different version of the Ice Age 2 DVD, because that info is important to add it here. Here's the IMDb link btw IMDb, according to it, the characters from the second movie appear and it's not a Scrat short. --SN 21:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I did a little research myself and according to this DVD review, the DVD short is actually a mini documentary about fact and fiction of the characters species seen in film. My did find out that the short was been released on the DVD (I checked online for the AUS/NZ version) but I do not remember watching that feature when I rented out the Ice Age 2 DVD over a year ago.. We should probably create an article about the doco to expand the wikis content.--Karlamon9 04:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Stuff to revise Here's a list of issues/things to do I wanted to inform you about and the actions I believe that should be taken: # I don't think we need a category for fandom stuff, having only 1 article, I think Category:Rudy_and_Flood should be deleted. # I think Ice Age epilogue should be removed from the films section on Template:Ice Age and may be deleted, Ice Age 4 should be removed too because all info available on the internet are rumors about "Th4w" and a small paragraph on NYTimes.com. It should also redirect to a section on Ice Age (series) for the same reason. # I'll create the article for Lost Historical Films and maybe the "Breaking News" live-action/cgi short from the Ice Age 3 DVD featuring Scrat thawing out in present day, which could possibly mean "Th4w" is for real. # I'm sorry if I added a new poll just spontaneously without asking, but I believe you should make the next poll as you wish. --SN 02:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Since it's only a rumor, we should delete the Ice Age 4 article (including it's soundtrack/video game redirects and disambiguation page) and make it redirect to Ice Age (series)#Fourth film. The Rudy and Flood isn't useful with only 1 article so remove that as well. :I will think of a poll for April. I was probably thinking of "Favorite dino in Ice Age 3" or "Favorite quote" (we could use the most voted in May's Quote of the Month). :Oh and btw, I'm thinking of renting Ice Age 3 this weekend but some critics say it isn't good (although the fans like it). Do you think it's worth the watch?--Karlamon9 04:45, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I think being a critic is something everyone can be, those are, in my opinion, the least useful jobs there are, there are hundreds of film critics in the world and I don't think they're worthy. ::Here's an example, Micheal Bay directed the Transformers 2 film, released last year, it received mostly negative reviews, there's one from Rolling Stone, Peter Travers wrote it was the worst film of the decade and gave it no stars at all, considering that Bay spent years developing the film, lots of hours writing, filming, editing, etc. and he (I presume) did that because he likes and enjoys film producing, on the other side, Travers is just an employee from a magazine, who spent 2 hours watching the film and maybe an hour more writing the review, when we compare both sides we can see that we have a successful film producer who worked hard and got what he wanted to express and a critic that is paid for writing film reviews. The critic will receive a few hundreds or thousands a year while the film director receives a few million (in USD) per film. Personally, I didn't even watch Transformers but I think how I like the film is more important than a few paragraphs of criticism that most of the time isn't constructive. ::You should rent it and watch it, forget everything anyone else said, if you see bad comments on the Internet most of them are from 17 - 24 year old males (mostly American) who have just grown tired of the series, because they don't consider Blue Sky Studios as classic as Pixar. I'm not anti-American, clearly, but most of (the youth) everyday lives are based nearly completely around pop culture and the media, while people in other countries are completely different. --SN 02:38, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Food, Glorious Food and Fan:If a Song Could get Me You include lyrics, I'm not sure if it is correct to have it on the wiki. --SN 02:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Missing's lyrics are copyrighted by Evanescence/Wind-Up Records so I think we better remove that (maybe keep that fan video it's used with). I'm not sure about the Food, Glorious Food lyrics since it is related to Ice Age and the lyrics are being used like quotes.--Karlamon9 09:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) namespace Hi. Disregard my email about the namespace. We found a way to do it without moving the pages. Its all setup now. Sorry for the confusion. --Uberfuzzy 20:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate account Yes, you can block my old account. I probaly won'y go back to it, as I don't remember the password. Polls Fan:Ice Age: Happy Halloween/Reviews Guidelines I expanded the general guidelines in my own user sub directory for it, I was wondering if you approved it. Most of them are rules on the styles that should be used, but please read the "Community" section and tell me what do you think about it, if they should be approved or not, or changed in certain parts. --SN 03:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :I also think templates like should be protected. --SN 03:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I like how your general guidelines have been written, a lot better than the one I did. However, the character, movie and song templates appear to be empty. I recon we should have them filled out as examples as it may confuse users. Other than this, I approve it. We should protect the templates as well. ::By the way, I have rented out Ice Age 3. I will watch it soon.--Karlamon9 03:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I mainly got inspired by the Halopedia Manual of Style, so I think the sections film, character and songs could be moved to a new article "Ice Age Wiki:Manual of Style". And for the templates I think I'll add documentation to make the usage more simple and have the templates in the manual of style filled out with an example. :::I'll surely go and add documentation right away but tell me if you prefer to have them separated or only one article. I personally like how the article looks now with all the info together and might add more. --SN 04:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Images I was wondering whether there should be a standard on the main images for display of characters, while looking at List of Ice Age characters, I've noticed it looks weird to have some/most images widescreen but others like the ones for Crash and Manny are cropped to an unusual resolution or standard (4:3). I think it'd be better to have full images instead of crops and they have to be widescreen and HQ, even if they appear with other characters, I personally can get and upload any image needed. Also, I don't think promotional images like the current one in Rudy's article should be used, Scrat's one is fine because he's become an icon in the Ice Age franchise. Here's a test user:SNA/169 with the recommended images. Tell me what do you think. Oh, I'm also glad you finally got to see the third movie, it's good you liked it. --SN 07:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I do agree that these images become 16:9, it would make the images take up less room on the pages. I also suggest we use updated images (eg: Replace File:SIdSloth2.jpg with Sid's updated appearance in Ice Age 3). :While this is a good idea, I am not satisfied with the idea using images with other characters like File:Mannydiego.png. This image seems to be focused on two character (Manny and Diego) and with that in the Manny article, it may confuse new Ice Age fans that are trying to find the names of the characters which is who. It would be better to create new screenshots focusing on the character in question. :This image however has three characters but the image is mostly focused on Ellie. Crash and Eddie are not as noticeable, and this image mainly focuses on Carl and Frank. So as long as an image with multiple characters is mainly focused on the character regarding the article, then thats fine.--Karlamon9 00:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) My story is done!! Its finally done, Everyone! review it and tell me what you think! all 21 chapters are up and ready for reviews! Momma Some user moved Momma to Momma Dino, do you think it should remain with "Dino" or be reverted? --SN 18:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I checked the official UK website and it states her name is "Momma Dino", so we should keep that title.--Karlamon9 07:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Wishlist I've added the wishlist article Fan:Ice Age 4 Wishlist, but before adding it to the front page news, do you reckon it'd be okay to have anonymous users also editing it or leave it only for registered ones? Also I think the MediaWiki:Anonnotice and/or MediaWiki:Sitenotice could be changed to tell about the Wishlist. --SN 02:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Let the anonymous edit it as well. Everyone has a freedom of speech. :I don't think we should put the wishlist information on the Anonnotice and I'm undecided about adding it on the Sitenotice. But if you want to add it, then thats fine.--Karlamon9 12:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you find a better image. Can you upload a better version of File:Shelly's Behind.jpg, to be added for Template talk:Featured picture. I had it for featured image since March, and I want it to be for featured May.--ScratteLover2 20:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I do not own the DVD or Blu-ray so I won't be able to get a better image. We might have to choose the Scratte image insted because the outlines for Shelly's Behind.jpg look jagged.--Karlamon9 20:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Message from ScratteLover2 Can you make me into an adminastrator or bureacrat? I have been editing here along time, and I feel there are several images with names that should be moved, so the name matches the title. I haven't vandilzed any pages since I started my ScratteLover2 page, and I don't plan it. I think about my edits before I do them, that was why mostly edited when I need to in the main articles, like if there was a new image, vidoe or article that was needed. I've also helped out with fan articles that needed templates, info, images etc. I've helped alot with Gloverboy21's fan images, and he's helped me with several of mine.--ScratteLover2 22:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but you can't become an admin. Me and SNA have discussed about it here.--Karlamon9 01:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::So how come I can't become an Admin, I just as good of an editor as SNA or you. I would never vandilize a page. I don't hit the preview button, because for some reason, when ever I scroll down to the save button, it always freezes up my computer and I lose my edit.--ScratteLover2 02:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Your a good contributor and thats what a wiki user does, but an administrators job is to deal with vandalism, spam, page/image deletion and other problems. In other words, they try to make the wiki a safe place. We can't really accept you as an admin since your reasons about becoming one don't require admin rights. :::Also, what I don't get is your obsession with female characters behinds.--Karlamon9 09:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I know that, if was an admin I would delete unreleated pages like for example: if some created a page about The Land Before Time and it wasn't in fan, I would delete it. If someone posts a mature image, I'd delete it too. If a fanfiction has too much adult content, page is deleted. Basically if there is any page or file that dosen't belong here, I delete it. If your wondering what my obsession with Scratte, Shelly, Momma and Ellie's behinds is, it's I like the characters, and I just love to star at their butts when I have nothing to do. But the images were for articles and fan stories, not just for fun, I'm not abessesed with behinds enough to upload an image with no reason.--ScratteLover2 12:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Sidmobile (Ice Age 3 game) and new articles Apparently the image was taken from here. The game appears to be available for download for registered users for the site but I didn't investigate more. Should the article of the game be added? Also, we completely missed the movie novelizations link link 3, I think we might need to make articles for that but I'm not sure if adding them in the canon storyline (Sylvia was cut from Ice Age 1 but appears on the first novel). --SN 19:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm guessing the screenshot is from the Ice Age 3 mobile game and the posted form (Noeman is a mobile community I think) contains the screenshots and description about the game for other users to know about. An article for the game is needed and I think we only need a single screenshot rather than 4 in 1 picture. I also recon novels should have articles since they are part of the Ice Age merchandise. The articles can explain the differences between them and the movies.--Karlamon9 10:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) baby dinos Karlamon9, Scrattelover2 put back images of the baby dinos i removed. can you talk to him? Humor and Scenarios in fan stories I really need you guys to post or write down stuff and post them. it would be greatly appreciated. Category talk:Main Character that almost died Move to "List of near-death experiences" Would it be better if you deleted this category and I put all the information on an article called: "List of near-death experiences"? Actually Momma hasn't had a near death experince yet, and that's what I put in the list. :Yes, putting it in an article would be better.Most of the main characters had near deaths so that category would be worthless.--Karlamon9 23:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I created tge article so you can delete the category now. If there's anything that I missed, you can add it or contact me about it.--ScratteLover2 00:41, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Stricter image guidelines I was thinking about cleaning the wiki and when it comes to images, there are articles like Baby Dinos or Momma that have a lot of images and they need to be cleaned. For example, looking at the actual state of Momma article gallery, image 1 has a good quality and should stay, image 2 has black borders but other than that it might stay, image 3 is awkward and unnecessary, 4, 5, 6, 9, 10, 11 aren't that important and 12 is funny but not too relevant. I think images should be related to the plot and relevant, he article Diego, which I mostly did and supervise, has few images in the movies section but they are relevant. I'd propose to move galleries to sub directories like Diego/Gallery or something like that as articles are meant only for information and images on articles are for illustrative purposes. And about having stricter policies, I think screen shots should be only complete 16:9 (or 4:3) images, that means bye to Scratte's behind.jpg, Momma'sBehind.jpg and some others (SL2 can stare at butts in her own PC). Fan images should be altered screen shots like Scratte 3.JPG or fan art like Momma_dino_from_Ice_age_the_time_kids.jpg, not demotivational posters Shelly'sPoster.JPG (it's an internet meme); anything else should be deleted. I propose to remove galleries at all or moving them to Article_name/Gallery and these last image policies. --SN 03:32, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we do need a stricter image policy. These images only need to illustrate the sections of articles, yet we're getting too many images of characters. Moving them to a separate would be a good idea I guess. :Many of Momma Dino's images are from the same scene (Sid getting eaten by her) and others are just unnecessary so we should remove those screenshots you suggested. Some of the Baby Dinosaurs images already have a purpose for other articles such as Pudgy Beaver Mom and Mother Aardvark, also we don't need 3 images of Shelly shaking her butt. :And about SL2, her user page contains those images focus on characters butts, demotivational posters and most of images on this wiki. She doesn't need to have all those images on the user page, she can just save them to her computer. :So yea, we should get rid of some images, including the . Also, the the image guidelines in Ice Age Wiki:General guidelines and Ice Age Wiki:Copyrights should be more strict.--Karlamon9 10:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I've added some files to Candidates for deletion and wish that you check them, files like MR.SONIC.gif are obviously meant to be deleted as the only contributions the user did were uploading the file and editing own userpage. Siverclaw by Gloverboy21.jpg has a typo and was reuploaded as Silverclaw by Gloverboy21.jpg. --SN 23:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :I have deleted the Sliverclaw duplicate and the Sonic image. Please discuss about the remainder of the images at Category talk:Candidates for deletion.--Karlamon9 19:55, May 10, 2010 (UTC) fan:ice age (series) page problem I need help making my own section and it is under yours.Can you help me with my section?IceSeason101 01:34, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Woah that Scrattelover2, i see her begging out on the Central Wikia for an adminship, and shes going for several at once. And my thoughts were "Well she's just young and eager, but she dosnt seem like she wants adminship for any other reason for the power it gives her" I leave that thought around on the Admin's request page and decide to look about this other wiki she had been frequenting. And the Lord Almighty, I thought that she and her buddy were just overeager but at that wiki it was pure fanon, any scrap of reality came from this place via copy and paste. But the "Fanfictions" a couple were simply badly written literary equivilents of the most disturbed pornographic scenarios the mind shouldnt muster in the first place. These take place between both Ice Age and The Land Before Time. But among others she suggests that there are romantic situations between two of the Rex Hatchlings and she and another drew pictures of several characters, either flagrantly showing genitals or badly drawn ones of characters engaging in mature activities. While most of this stuff has been deleted (as a coverup or genuine concern) i still think that it is a good sign that Scrattelover2 is not ready for an adminship now or in a fair while. Cthulhu F'tagn 13:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) how to delete a photo Can you help me delete the Fan:Open season/ice age crossover poaster without the words ice age crossover?IceSeason101 21:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC)21:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for your request. I will try to remove the Ice Age logo when I get a chance.--Karlamon9 05:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) File:Momma'sButt.jpg Why dose the image File:Momma'sButt.jpg have to be deleted? I am planning on using for a scene in two of my fanfictions.--ScratteLover2 01:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :The delete template was added to the file before you requested to keep it. I have removed it for you.--Karlamon9 05:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin question How do admins make other people admins? There's no body over at Ice Age fanon wiki that I'm going to make an admin besides me yet, but I'm just wondering how. Cause by the name of IceSeason101, there isn't a make admin button and yes I am the founder of the wiki. I also am the admin, sysop and burecrat. I don't know why it's not there. --ScratteLover2 15:23, May 15, 2010 (UTC) How can I make screenshots for the Ice Age wiki and How can I download them onto the computer? Hi there Karlamon9, Thank you for your late message of your options on the Ice Age images, I guess I have got sort of carried away with images,:) hehehehe....... but there only reason I got ones that are already downloaded is because I don't know how to take images of films and download them onto the computer, I'm still new at this computer stuff:) If you can offer any advice or help, it will be gladly apperciated:) Thank you very much for your time and effort:) yours sincerely, Nichola :If you want to create a screenshot, play one of the Ice Age DVDs on your computer and use your computers media player to play it (ie: Windows Media Player, WinDVD, QuickTime). Go to the scene you want, pause at the frame you want to take the picture of and enter full screen mode. Make sure the playback window is or the mouse pointer is not showing and then press the "Print Screen" key on your keyboard. The entire screen on the computer (the screenshot) will be copied onto the clipboard. :To save it to your computer, open your graphics editing software (ie: MS Paint, Paint.NET, GIMP) and click Paste on the Edit menu (or just press Control + V). Crop out any of the black bars and resize the image to a reasonable size like this one (576×315 pixels). Once done, save the image as a JPG or PNG format. You can then upload the new image to the wiki. :And one more note. Please do not upload too many images of the same since we are required to comply fair use (read Ice Age Wiki:Copyrights). Happy uploading.--Karlamon9 23:38, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Images and Sitenotice ScratteLover2 has asked whether Scrat.jpg is a better image for the Scrat article. I'll leave my thoughts on the discussion page and request you and her to talk about that there too. I also want to update the general guidelines (Ice Age Wiki:General guidelines) and add to the MediaWiki:Sitenotice the rules that apply when it comes to uploading images. I also want to semi-protect the main characters and movie articles as an effort to have less spam/gibberish on the Wiki, there really isn't a lot but I just want to know what do you think about protecting our highest traffic pages. --SN 04:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Semi-protecting main character articles would be good, especially articles about the characters in Ice Age 3 (they seem to be the most edited). A site notice appears at the top of the wiki page and mainly used for announcements, but we could temporary add a message about uploading images until we can somehow add it to the . :At this point, I am not sure what we should do with the main Scrat image. If we are going to use a real screenshot rather than the promo image, we would have to find an image of him doing nothing or just standing still.--Karlamon9 09:38, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Ice Age fanon wiki I've noticed that you have started a new fanfiction called Ice Age 4, if you want to write it go The Ice Age fanon wiki. It is a wikia that I started and am the only admin at. Also do you know how admins make other users admins, because next to a user's name in the history it only says, "(cur) (prev) 23:41, May 14, 2010 IceSeason101 (Talk | | ) (222 bytes) (File added via image placeholder) (rollback | undo)" Shouldn't it say: "(cur) (prev) 23:41, May 14, 2010 IceSeason101 (Talk | | ) (222 bytes) (File added via image placeholder) (rollback | undo | make a user an admin)" Or something like this? --ScratteLover2 19:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, you don't have to respond, I went searching around and found it. I'm new at being an admin, so it me a while to find it. --ScratteLover2 23:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, sorry about the long time to reply. That story I wrote was never intended to be a fanfiction, yet you created it in the fan section. It was just made for the Ice Age 4 Wishlist. I will post instructions for you on how make users admins on your talk page of your fanon wiki.--Karlamon9 23:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Well if you want to delete the page you can, I didn't know you weren't going to write it. --ScratteLover2 19:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey!Stop! Dude,Please stop deleting my posts!!AvAtArHeRo 00:03, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you for your edit on my CGI page Page numbers This is a list of every page on the ice age wiki currently by namespace and this includes redirects: Main: 452 Main talk: 124 User page: 276 User talk: 250 Ice Age Wiki: 21 Ice Age Wiki Talk: 2 File: 1058 File talk: 14 MediaWiki: 21 MediaWiki talk: 0 Template: 204 Template talk: 10 Help: 0 Help talk: 0 Category: 117 Category talk: 7 Forum: 3 Forum talk: 0 Fan: 189 Fan: 9 Video: 91 Video talk: 0 User blog: 4 User blog comments: 0 Blog: 1 Blog talk: 0 Special pages: 67 Total number of pages: '''2,920 pages total including redirects and special pages Licensing adding How do you add other licenses to the Licensing select? This is what it looks like at my new Ice Age wiki: '''None Seletcted: Unknown: This file does not have information on its copyright status. Own photo: I took this photo myself: This file was uploaded by the photographer or author. Wikimedia: I got this from Wikipedia or another Wikipmedia project: This file was originally uploaded on Wikipedia or another Wikimedia project. Free licenses: This licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License: This file is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. This is licensed under another free license: This file is licensed under a free license. If you ever come across the new one, can you add the others to the list? So it's the same as the list here. --ScratteLover2 12:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Important message! How do you get the countdown template to appear on a page like it dose here? Can you make it work at Template:Countdown at Ice Age franchise wiki . It only shows: This message will be displayed if the timer does not show up (like if you do not have javascript enabled on your browser.) Not . :Just one question. Why are you making another Ice Age Wiki?--Karlamon9 09:11, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm making another Ice Age Wiki because I think that the other Ice Age wiki was kind of messed up with all the mature stuff there, so I wanted to start a new version of it. --ScratteLover2 11:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You can edit the license drop-down menu by editing the MediaWiki:Licenses page. Just be sure you have the templates you are going to use. Also, in order to make the countdown timer work, you need to add the code for it to MediaWiki:Common.js. You can get it here. ::Please try not to make your wiki exactly like this one, because this can confuse other users which one the actual wiki is. Thanks.--Karlamon9 09:32, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Block request! I requesting that you block GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON. He's blanked Cold Age: The Smackdown, South Park Scrat spoof.jpg, Category:Main character. He also also uploaded a black version of Southpark Scrat spoof.jpg, which I reverted. He just blanked Family Guy Scrat gag, I reverted it, and classified it as vandilism. He blanked the scrat poof image! Please block this vandilizer now! --ScratteLover2 23:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : Now he's vandizling fan pages! Not even ones that belong to him, they belong to me, gloverboy21, iceseason101 and biggesticeagefanonever. I've also reported him to an anonymous user at commnuity central, do you know how many of his edits I've had to revert?! Five to seven in main namespace, ten in fan namspace and two in file namspace! --ScratteLover2 00:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I can see that this user has been vandalizing the articles. He probably thinks that these articles are not suitable for this wiki, which they are. SNA has blocked him for a year since I wasn't around to do so.--Karlamon9 09:32, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Question Can I use the article Scratte for the article at wikipedia, which is a candidate for creation. It says, that it should be written from a "Neutral point of view" and it meets "speedy deletion criteria (A-7)". I'll tell the people at wikipedia that you said I could, if you except. --ScratteLover2 11:06, May 24, 2010 (UTC) rio wiki The week before rio comes out I am planning to make a rio wiki.The week before it comes out.And can you help me make it starting next month with the articles and a couple of other users to helm me make the wiki?IceSeason101 23:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :I see you have already started the wiki up, and I would be happy to help out. I can offer suggestions such as having a better color layout that suits the movie.--Karlamon9 10:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Multiple characters I think that on Multiple characters pages each character should have his or her seperate character template. See Jennifer and Rachel, and the Baby Dinos for what I'm talking about, it gives less of a confusion for the characters. I can't tell the difference between Jennifer and Rachel, I always get them mixed up. Same thing with Egbert and Yoko, I can't tell who's who. It would be alot easier to have Jennifer on a seperate template from Rachel, it would also be easier to have Egbert, Yoko and Shelly on seperate templates too. Respond and tell me what you think.--ScratteLover2 23:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Question Can I upload the file File:Ice-Age:-Continental_Drift-poster.png again, if I use it as fanart? It didn't look like it was typed to me. I guess I could use it as a poster in my fanfiction. --ScratteLover2 10:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :I guess you could.--Karlamon9 19:52, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Why have you haven't you updated the main page? You do know that you still have to add the new image and article to the main page? It's already June, and this day's almost over (according to Wiki time), if you or SNA don't have time you want me to? I already know what the next two featured items are, Page = Manny and Image = Mannynewfamily.png. I've done it at other wikis, I can do it here if needed. --ScratteLover2 (my talk page • Polls • Blog • ) 20:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Featured I updated the featured article and featured picture for you, since it's already the second day of June, and you haven't got to it yet, okay? --ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 00:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for updating the templates.--Karlamon9 03:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) 3D re-release Last year Disney edited and re-released Toy Story 1 and 2 in 3D in some theaters before the release of Toy Story 3, also FOX is going to re-release Avatar later this year, since they are making another Ice Age movie and the growing popularity of 3D, I believe it's possible they will release Ice Age 1 and 2 in 3D worldwide somewhere in 2011. That's what I propose to be the next poll on the front page, "Do you want to have Ice Age and Ice Age: The Meltdown re-released in 3D before the fourth movie hits theaters?". --SN 06:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :It does sound like a good poll to me. And don't forget, you can suggest new polls here.--Karlamon9 10:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Help? What happened to my avatar? It's gone, and why can't I upload a new one either, everytime I time try to upload a new one, this pops up: An error has occurred - cannot write the file to disc. Can you try and figure out why? I know that my talk page says they are working on problems with the wikias, but it didn't say anything about images. --ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 19:25, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :I herd that Uncyclopedia had a similar problem with uploading images and they announced that it was fixed. You should try uploading it again now.--Karlamon9 23:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's working now. I don't have to upload it again now, it's back. Thanks for the suggestion anyway. You don't have to respond to this message. --ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 23:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Peaches image I have this picture of Peaches that would be better as the main image, it is very high quality, and only features Peaches, unlike the current one, which mostly focuses on Ellie. I'm asking you if it will work for the article better, for some reason, Karlamon9 reverted the image back to the old one that focuses on Ellie after I added it. Why? See what I mean, it's better than this one, some people would think that the bigger mammoth would be Peaches, as Ellie takes us most of the image, See which one actually would be a better main image, and which one would be better for the gallery. The large or small image, I think the large image is better. I'll ask Karlamon9 also to see what he thinks also. --ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 01:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Block template I have an idea for a template that an admin can put at the top of a user page of a user that is going to be blocked. It will be called . Here is an example of the template: You'll have to create the category of the called Category:Candidates for block. In the template doc, make it so any user page with this template on it is added to the category. Blank the user page, and place this template in the content's place. Below the template put the reason why, and "We know this block might be upsetting, but it is for the best of this wikia." Feel free to edit this template in anyway, and I reccomened protecting it so only logged in users can edit it. Once the user is blocked, delete the user page and user talk page. :I like what you have created, and the template is a good idea, but that would just be a warning to the user. Perhaps a template explaining that the user has been blocked would be better.--Karlamon9 01:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::How about this for a user that has been blocked? An example of a reason would be: Also, if the user returns to vandilizing again, and he or she is a logged in user, that user can be blocked longer or indefintely depending on the type of vandilism.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 01:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Good. You should ask SNA if he would approve this.--Karlamon9 10:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC)